


We Go Together Like The Winter And A Sweater

by writetherest



Series: Megan/Peter Holiday Fics [2]
Category: Body of Proof
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's partially hidden by his coat, but it is still obvious that he's wearing a Christmas sweater. One that appears to have a very large reindeer on it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Together Like The Winter And A Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Body of Proof Holiday Fic Fest prompt: He wears a Homemade Christmas Sweater From Hell because his niece made it and she thinks that’s adorable. Title taken from _Ho Ho Hopefully_ by The Maine. Follows You're Sublime, You're A Turkey Dinner so it may help to read that first.

Death doesn't stop just because it's the holidays - in fact it often increases during the stressful time - and so Megan is unsurprised when she gets a call on Christmas Eve day. She is unsurprised when she sees that Bud and Sam are the investigating detectives on the case. She is also unsurprised when she sees Peter's car, revealing that he beat her to the crime scene.

What she is surprised by, though, is what Peter is wearing when he comes over to lift the police tape for her. It's partially hidden by his coat, but it is still obvious that he's wearing a Christmas sweater. One that appears to have a very large reindeer on it. She says nothing, just waits for him to fill her in on their victim.

The same cannot be said for Bud and Sam, though.

"Maybe our vic got run over by a reindeer," Bud teases, his eyes on the sweater.

"What an illuminating idea," Sam grins, indicating the fact that Rudolph's nose is blinking, due, Megan would guess, to a battery operated light inside the sweater.

Peter rolls his eyes, but doesn't acknowledge their comments. Megan also chooses to remain silent, and instead focuses on their victim.

It becomes apparent that they'll need to get her back to the morgue to try to determine cause of death, as well as ID her. Bud and Sam head back to the station while Megan and Peter go to the morgue.

It's only once they are there that the full glory of the sweater is revealed. It is a green sweater with red sleeves and a large Rudolph, complete with light up nose just as Sam had teased, covering the front. Megan still says nothing, although both Ethan and Curtis have plenty to say about the sweater.

"Woah! Holy Christmas Sweater From Hell, Batman!" Ethan gasps upon seeing him.

"Who did you lose a bet with to have to wear that ugly thing?" Curtis asks.

"I like it." Peter defends, picking up the camera and moving toward Megan and the body on the table.

"Must've been made by a girlfriend then," Ethan guesses.

"Well, I hope you got lucky last night if you're wearing that this morning." Curtis grouses.

"Don't you two have tests to run?" Megan demands, her eyes hard as she looks at them. "If you don't, I can certainly order more."

"We're going, we're going." Ethan holds up his hands in surrender and quickly exists with Curtis right behind him, both of them still mumbling about the sweater.

"Caucasian female, looks to be in her mid thirties, bruising on the upper arms and a wound on her head that suggests blunt force trauma," Megan begins her examination, once again completely ignoring the sweater.

Their day passes quickly once they get an ID on the victim, and although there are a few teases here and there, they are all so wrapped up in the case and trying to solve it that everyone mostly forgets about the sweater.

They manage to get proof that the ex-boyfriend did it, and make an arrest by mid-afternoon. Megan retreats back to the office to do paper work, and Peter follows. Everyone else is taking off early, ready to leave the sadness of their job behind and embrace the joy of the holiday, but not Megan.

Peter watches as she sits down at her desk and begins filling out paperwork. "You know, everyone else is skipping out early. It is Christmas Eve, after all."

Megan looks up and gives him a small smile. "You're free to go, Peter. I know you have somewhere to be."

"I meant," Peter says, coming into the office, "that you could leave that paperwork and go home and celebrate too."

"Lacey is staying with Todd for the night, so there's not much celebrating to do at home." Megan shrugs. "But you should go on."

Peter looks at her and sees the sadness she's working so hard to hide. It's the same sadness that was there at Thanksgiving. "You are the only person who hasn't made fun of my sweater today." He says, looking down at it.

"It's a cute sweater," she smiles at him.

"It's ugly and we both know it." Peter laughs.

"Then why are you wearing it?" she counters.

"Lily made it for me with the help of my mother and gave it to me for Christmas last year."

"See?" Megan smiles wider as she takes him in, "I told you it was a cute sweater. And you look very handsome in it."

"You think I look silly."

"I think that you're wearing a sweater that your adorable niece made for you, even though you knew you'd be ridiculed all day for it. And I think that makes it absolutely adorable. Also, Lily's pretty talented for an eight year old, if she made that sweater." Megan tells him, genuinely.

"You could come with me tonight. Have Christmas Eve dinner with my family. Tell Lily what a talented seamstress she is. Watch her open the Barbie you got her."

"Tell her what a loving uncle she has." Megan replies easily. "And you got her the Barbie. I just made sure you got the right one."

"Same difference," he smiles. "So, what do you say? I know my family would love to have you."

And she has every reason to say no, to sit here and finish up her paper work and then go home and go to bed early and ignore the fact that it's Christmas at all. But she'd had a good time at Thanksgiving and Peter had spent all day wearing a Christmas Sweater From Hell just because his niece had made it for him, and he looked pretty darn adorable doing it too, and she finds that she just can't seem to make herself say no.

"Okay," she whispers, looking down at the papers on the desk.

"Okay?" Peter's surprised, but definitely pleasantly so. He thought Thanksgiving was a one off, but he's glad she said yes.

"Okay." She confirms, looking up and smiling.

"Then let's go." He holds his hand out for her, and she pauses for just a moment before she takes it.

"Lead the way, Rudolph."

"Funny. Very funny."

"It is a cute sweater."

"Just wait until you get one." He teases, and then worries that she'll take the comment the wrong way - that she'll get nervous and freaked out and won't go with him. He's made it sound like it's only a matter of time, like she's going to be a part of his family soon or something.

Megan just smirks at him. She's feeling playful today and is honestly looking forward to dinner with his family, if only because they were such a lovely distraction at Thanksgiving. "No, you just wait. I bet it looks better on me than it does on you."

Peter stops short at his car, her words and the flirtatious tone surprising him. He meets her eyes and sees the gleam in them, the challenge. She's not backing down and he won't either.

"Oh, I know it'll look better on you." He gives her a quick wink and then hops into the car.

Megan laughs and climbs into the passenger seat.

**

She is welcomed with open arms, and indeed, a crushing hug from Lily, when they arrive at Peter's mother's house. Everyone seems pleased to see her and there's none of the awkwardness of Thanksgiving.

"Uncle Peter! You wore my sweater!" Lily's smile is nearly blinding.

"All day." Peter smiles at her, and Megan can see his sister's sympathetic look behind Lily.

"Everyone loved it." Megan tells Lily.

"Really?" Peter's mother asks, as though even she knows what people probably thought of the sweater.

"I loved it." Megan replies easily, slipping her arm through Peter's.

"And that's all that matters." Peter smiles. "Now let's go eat!"

Dinner is another fun affair and there are no bouts with parathesia to contend with this time, for which Megan is grateful. She helps clean up again and is pleased when no one tries to shoo her away. It's the least she could do.

Once things have been cleared away, the presents are passed out, and Megan is surprised when one is placed before her, her name scrawled on it in childish writing that can only be Lily's. "For me?"

"Yeah." Lily grins.

She holds the box on her lap and watches as Lily opens her gifts.

"My Barbie!" She exclaims as she plows into Peter for a hug first, and then turns and embraces Megan just as enthusiastically. "You got the right one!"

"Megan made sure I did." Peter smirks and Megan rolls her eyes, but accepts the second squeeze from Lily.

"You're the best! Now open your present!"

Megan pulls the wrapping paper off the gift with the precision of a surgeon, much to Peter's amusement and Lily's dismay. Once it is cleared away, she lifts the white box open and moves the tissue paper aside to reveal a handmade sweater. Santa Claus is on the front of hers, and the strand of Christmas lights surrounding his head really lights up.

She can't stop the smile that comes over her face. "Did you make this yourself, Lily?"

"Grandma helped me some. But I did most of it." Lily looks so proud and Peter wore his shirt all day and the only thing Megan can do is hug the younger girl.

"Thank you, sweetie." She lifts the box up. "If you'll all excuse me for one minute?"

Peter watches her go and sees his sister catching his eye and mouthing 'sorry'. He shakes his head. He'd warned Megan.

Five minutes later when Megan comes back into the room wearing the sweater, she isn't sure who looks more delighted - Lily or Peter. "What do you think?" she asks with a smirk, directing the question to Peter, which even Lily seems to understand.

"I think I was right." He replies easily, his eyes going over her body.

The sweater isn't skin tight, but it does somehow manage to hug her in all the right places. He's seen her wearing a lot of different outfits, and he can't say she's ever looked bad in any of them. Whether she's wearing Christian Louboutins or Keds, Prada or scrubs, she always pulls it off beautifully. And he still has dreams about her in that purple dress.

But this? Standing in his mother's living room wearing a Christmas Sweater from Hell because his niece had made it for her and smirking at him like that? This was the best she had ever looked.

"You sweet talker, you." She teases, settling herself back down on the couch beside him.

They watch everyone else open up their presents, but Peter keeps glancing to the side to take her in. The sweater is blinking and he wants to kiss her for wearing it.

"I think I understand now." He whispers to her.

"What?" She whispers back, still looking ahead and not at him.

"You said I looked adorable in my sweater and I thought you were just being nice, but... I think I get it now."

"Are you saying you think I look adorable?" She allows a smile to play on her lips and bumps her knee against his. She feels like she's 16 again and flirting with her boyfriend.

"I think you look amazing. I think you are amazing, for wearing it. Not many other women would." He doesn't add that they especially wouldn't if they weren't even dating the guy whose niece gave them the sweater because he doesn't want to push his luck.

"When will you learn, Peter?" She asks, turning to face him. "I'm not like other women."

"No, you certainly aren't."

She smiles at him before turning back to watch the rest of the gifts being opened. Peter continues to watch her, can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

When things finally start to calm down, Lily climbs up in Megan's lap and hands her a book. "Will you read this to me, Megan?"

"Oh, sweetie, bring that here, I can -" Libby starts, but Megan waves her hand in dismissal of the comment.

It's been a long time since she's had a little girl in her lap wanting her to read a story, and although her heart aches at all the missed opportunities and lost time with Lacey, she also finds it swelling with adoration of this little girl who has somehow wormed her way into Megan's heart - not unlike her uncle.

"Sure, sweetie. Let's see," she opens the book and begins to read. "'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

As she continues reading the book, Lily's head falls on her shoulder, and eventually her eyelids grow heavy and fall shut.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night." Megan finishes quietly, closing the book and looking down at the little girl who is sound asleep on her shoulder.

She carefully brushes hair off of the little girl's face and then looks at Peter.

"I'll take her." He whispers, carefully leaning over and lifting the little girl into his arms.

"Can you put her in the car?" Libby asks her brother quietly as she comes over to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a good night. Peter nods and carries the sleeping girl outside.

"Thank you so much for everything, Megan." Libby grins at her.

"Oh, no, thank you all for having me. I didn't do anything." Megan tries to shrug her off.

"Oh nonsense," Diane cuts in. "It's been a long time since we've seen Peter look so happy."

"And wearing Lily's sweater was above and beyond. Honestly." Libby assures her.

"Lily's wonderful. I was happy to do it."

The sisters share a look and then each take their turns hugging Megan.

"Don't be a stranger, now." Nancy tells her.

"Oh, well, I -"

"We have family dinner on New Year's Day, so if you aren't busy, please come with Peter. I know Lily will be dying to see you."

"I - um, I'm not sure but -"

"Just promise you'll try." Nancy encourages.

"What are you three pestering Megan about now?" Peter asks, coming back into the room.

"Nothing." The girls all answer together.

"Yeah. Why don't I believe you?" The girls try to look innocent and Peter just shakes his head. He'll ask Megan about it later. "Lily's conked out in the backseat and your husband is waiting for you, Libs."

"Alright. Merry Christmas, baby brother." She hugs him and heads for the door, calling behind her, "See you on New Year's. Bring Megan!"

She's gone before he can respond, and Nancy and Diane quickly offer their holiday wishes and head towards the door.

Peter turns to Megan with a sigh. "Pestering you about New Year's already?"

Megan just laughs a little. "Just suggesting I come."

"Oh, you should absolutely come," Peter's mother announces. "After wearing that sweater, you're practically family. You're always welcome here, dear."

Megan feels a slight blush rising on her cheeks. "Thank you, Mrs. Dunlop."

"Call me Martha, dear." She insists, hugging Megan tightly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Martha."

"Now," Martha turns to look at Peter, "you get this girl home safely, you hear?"

Peter grins and kisses his mother's cheek. "Yeah, Mom. I will. You sure you'll be okay by yourself tonight? I can come back after I drop off Megan."

"I will be fine. You go celebrate and don't worry about me." She winks at Megan and Megan's blush increases.

"Good night, Martha." Megan manages to get out and Martha smiles.

"Good night, dear."

**

"I'm sorry about my family. They're very... involved." Peter apologizes when they're driving back to Megan's apartment.

"They're sweet." She assures him.

"The offer does stand, you know. You're more than welcome to come to New Year's dinner."

"Thanksgiving, Christmas, now New Year's. Better be careful, or I might start thinking I am part of the family." She teases.

"Would that be so bad?" He teases back, catching her off guard.

"Peter -"

"I mean, my sisters can attest that I'm a pretty good brother. And despite their meddling, they're pretty great sisters." He's trying to play it off, already aware of the line in the sand that he had somehow managed to not just cross, but jump over with his earlier statement.

Megan looks over at him, weighing her options. She knows what he's doing and what she's meant to do now. They've practiced this script over and over. Flirtation, hinting, and then, just when something might happen, a retreat. Megan's not usually a woman who retreats, and tonight she finds that she isn't will to play by the rules.

"Funny, but I'd never pictured you as my _brother_." She tosses the grenade with ease and sees the minute it impacts.  
Peter's hold tightens on the wheel and his eyes widen just a bit as Megan's words sink in. Normally he'd be tucking tail and running, but Megan's finally playing the game the way he wants her to play it, and he's not going to be the first to back down. "So, you've pictured me other ways?"

The question in itself is innocent, but Megan knows the implication, knows every step of this dangerous and thrilling dance they're doing. "You've pictured me as your sister?" She volleys back easily.

Peter has pictured her as many things - _many_ things - but as a sister? That's never even been on his radar. "Can't say I have."

"Good."

He parks outside her apartment and turns to look at her. Her sweater is blinking in time with his, illuminating the darkened car. Snow is falling softly down - a perfect Christmas movie type scene - as he takes her in.

He leans over, waiting for the rebuke or slap that stops him, but it doesn't come. Instead, Megan's lips meet his for a slow, soft kiss. When he pulls back, she's smiling, and he thanks his lucky stars for that smile.

He also amends his previous thoughts - he knows she's never looked better than she does right now.

"Merry Christmas, Peter," she whispers as she climbs out of his car and heads into her apartment building.

"Merry Christmas, Megan," he calls after her.

**

Her mother calls her not ten minutes after she walks in the door to wish her a Merry Christmas and invite her to dinner on New Year's.  
And Megan grins and replies without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Sorry Mother, but I've already got plans for New Year's."  



End file.
